Please Take Me!
by otakugal1996
Summary: A series of oneshots based off of my friend's fanfic, girl in the garden
1. Chapter 1

**Please Take Me!**

**Author's Message: Hi, this is a series of one shots based off of a fanfic my friend Kagamine Lover 16 did, here's the link to the original story, Girl in the Garden s/10315904/1/The-Girl-in-the-Garden. Now, WARNING: SOME SCENES MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR SOME VIEWERS**

**Sammy:**

I was with Ciel, in the haunted castle getting ready for bed, I was clad in my nightgown that I borrowed from Edward and Richard and I got into bed.

"Goodnight Ciel!" I called, and fell asleep.

*A Time skip, presented by, Claude!*

I woke up to mumbling, I turned to see Ciel, he appeared to be in distress, I shook him awake.

"Ciel, are you OK?" I asked, and he looked at me, wide eyed.

"Sammy." He sighed, hugging me.

"What is it?" I asked, conserned. Suddenly, I felt something rubbing against my legs, I looked down and exclaimed in surprise.

"C-Ciel, you-you're pants!" I exclaimed, there was a little buldge where his pants _would've _been, I remembered that he was just in a night shirt.

"Sammy," He groaned, kissing me and then nipping at my neck. I let out a little squeal.

"C-Ciel, what are you d-doing?" I asked, shocked at this, I'd never seen Ciel act like this,

"Well, I can't have anyone else have you now can I? I'm simply marking you." He said, sucking on my skin, leaving a little hickey.

"W-why?' I stuttered.

"Please, I need you." My eyes widened,

"W-What does that m-mean!?" I demanded, now flushing red.

"Please, I'm eventually going to die, I don't want to die a virgin." He said, and he started to lift my skirt, and he caressed my inner thigh, I made a soft little moan, making him smirk,

"Naughty little girl, are you enjoying this? Well then," He gently pushed me down onto the number of pillows, and he raised my nightgown over my head, revealing my naked body, I blushed, covering myself as best as I could.

"C'mon, move your hands so that I can see your cute little body," He whisperd in a husky voice, leaning down, and sucking on my neck, making me gasp in pleasure, and I involuntarily removed my hands to wrap my arms around his neck, I felt his famous smirk on my skin, and he removed his lips, doing a full scan of my body, I gasped and made a move to cover them, but he stopped me, holding my hands above me with his hand.

"No, please don't look, I hate my body!" I begged, and he gave me a sympathetic look, smiling at me gently.

"It's beautiful my dear,_ I_ think that it's beautiful, and that's all that matters." He said, kissing me softly, I closed my eyes, and melted into him. When we finally released, I let him look at me without a fuss, he smirked and started sucking on my perky little nipples, I moaned in response, which turned him on even _more_ ans he started to play with the my pussy, . Making me wetter then I already was,

"Ciel, p-please stop." I whimpered,

"Stop what?" He asked, faking ignorance.

"With the teasing." I said, he smirked,

"Then what do you want? Tell me." He said, gently messing with my sopping wet clit,

"I want you to. (grunts in pleasure) P-please …" I mumbled the rest, and he started to rub my clit agonizingly slow,

"What? I didn't hear you, come on, you have to _beg_ for it." He said wickedly, I should've expected this from the Ruler of London's Underworld.

"Please take me." I whispered,

"Louder." He demanded,

"Please take me!" I begged, gripping his shirt, pulling him closer to me, he chuckled,

"Not yet, my naughty little princess, I need to have my fun first." He said, and he picked me up, repositioning me so that he was standing with his rock hard penis in front of my mouth. I nodded, giving him a taste of his own medicine, I lightly stroked it, licking it every now and then. He moaned, frustrated, and he grabbed my hair, and shoved his penis into my mouth, I giggled a bit, and I rocked back and forth, using my tongue, rubbing it around his penis. Finally, I took it out, and he knelt down in front of me, he pushed me back down onto the bed, and he opened my legs, licking my little pussy, his tongue moving back and forth at a steady and fast pace. I moaned, tugging his hair.

"Are you ready?" I knew that this would be the only time that he would ever ask permission for anything, so I nodded.

"Please, take me." I moaned, he smirked, and shoved into me roughly. I shrieked from the pain and pleasure at once, his dick had completely infiltrated my pussy, filling it completely, I moaned as my walls were stretched, and I bit my lip, and he leaned over, kissing me roughly, his tongue poked out my lips, and I opened my mouth, our tongues fought for dominance, and he quickly won, and his explored its new territory, thrusting in at the same time, I moaned as I finally climaxed, and he did too.

"Ciel," I panted, and clutched him to me tightly.

"Thank you Sammy." And I fell asleep

Ciel:

I smirked as she slept so soundly, and I covered her little naked body with the covers, I kissed her gently, I loved her so much,

"master?" A voice said, I turned to see Sebastian in the door,

"Did the plan continue as you intended?" He asked, I nodded, the plan was to get Sammy to finally make love to me, and that I let Sebastian become the butler to the two boys, then I could finally be alone with Sammy, and I'd marked her.

"Alright Sebastian, do your business." I said, letting him walk towatds Sammy, and he crept under the covers, reaching in, I growled a little. Sebastian was taking out some of my milk from her. I didn't approve of this, but I couldn't risk Sammy getting pregnant, that would ruin her future. After me.

"It is done." Sebastian said, I nodded,

"But of course, I still left part of you inside of her Young Master. Now, I left the clothes on the chair. Goodnight." He said, smiling. I sighed as he closed the doors,

"My sweet. You will always remember this night, it is the night, that I made you mine." And I kissed her, and fell asleep.

**Author's note: hey! Hope that you likey! don't own anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**i hope u like it**

**sammy's pov**

**I was with Ciel in London, we were shopping for the hearing Spring. I giggled as I forced Ciel into ridiculous outfits, and I picked a few out for myself as well,**

**"Um. Excuse me Miss." A voice said, I turned to see a boy, maybe a year older then me. He looked down at his feet, and he had his hands behind his back,**

**"Yeah? Are you OK? You look kind if red." I said, reaching out to feel his forehead, but he shook his head in response. **

**"I-I wanted to give you this." He revealed a blood red rose in his hand, and I went red, and smiled at him gently. **

**"Thank you so much! You didn't have to, believe me I'm not all that great!" I said,**

**"I thought that it just complimented your dress." He said, I looked down, remembering that I was in a red and black dress, I looked back up at him. **

**"Thank you so much!" I pecked him on the cheek, for being sweet,**

**"Y-your welcome. Thank you." He replied, smiling back at me. Then he turned to walk away. **

**"Sammy. It's time to go." Ciel called, I nodded and ran to his side. **

**Time skip brought to you by: Alois Trancy(cuz he's cute XP)**

**"Sammy, could you please come here?." Ciel said, as I walked from the bathroom to my bedroom. **

**"Sure." I said, and I followed him to the greenhouse. **

**"W-what are we doing here?" I stuttered, freezing cold. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled my nightgown over my head. Leaving me exposed. I yelped. **

**"Ssh. We don't want the others to know do we?" Ciel's cool and calm voice whispered in my ear. He pulled my arms up, and tied them to a hook on the ceiling. **

**"Ciel, what are you doing?" I asked, but he stuffed a piece of cloth into my mouth. **

**"Shut it. This isn't a game. This is punishment." I realized that it was because of that boy I met earlier. He but another piece of cloth around my eyes so that I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, I felt something infiltrate my ass. I squeaked, but the gag prevented me from making that much noise. Then, I felt water fill me inside, I shrieked, my cries muffled by the gag. I felt my stomach stretch. **

**"I guess that you'll take any man won't you? You little slut!" He said, slapping my ass. Making me cry out again. The water was making my stomach extend, I was sure that I could feel it growing larger and larger and I soon started to cry. **

**"Since you obviously don't care who fucks you, why don't I look at that little ass of yours. I bet you'd even cum at that hose." He pulled out the hose, and I felt my body weaken. It was going to come out. No! No! I thought. But it came out. My tears along with it. My shit came out, plopping on the floor. **

**"Huh, you're so susceptible to men that even your body has given up."he then, roughly shoved himself into me. I let out a cry. **

**"You little slut, you'd probably want to do it with every man in London don't you!?" I shoved the gag out with my tongue. **

**"No! No only you Ciel! I don't love anyone accept for you! Please! Please." I sobbed, breaking down into tears. **

**"S-Sammy. I'm so sorry." He took himself out, and he removed my eye mask. He kissed me gently. And I fell asleep. **

**I woke up to Ciel. **

**"You're up. You've only been asleep maybe 5 minutes now. Alright then, come here." He climbed onto the bed with me. **

**"I'm sorry." He said, readjusting himself so that I was leaning against him. **

**"I love you. And I don't want anyone except for you." I said, wrapping my arms around him. **

**"Me too. Goodnight." He kissed the top of my head, and I fell asleep again **


End file.
